onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Scènes coupées
Lors de la réalisation d'un épisode, la production doit couper des scènes afin de réduire le format de l'épisode à 42 minutes. Cette page recense l'intégralité des scènes coupées présentes sur les DVD officiels de Once Upon a Time. Saison 1 ''Rencontre avec Rumplestiltskin'' Scène coupée de : ''Le Berceau'' Scène coupée de : ''Le Shérif et Regina'' Scène coupée de : ''L'Amour Maternel'' Scène coupée de : ''Responsabilités'' Scène coupée de : ''Pas Question de Partir ! Scène coupée de : ''Perte de Temps Scène coupée de : ''Conseil de Torero'' Scène coupée de : ''Une Amie Aussi'' Scène coupée de : Saison 2 ''Young Confidence'' Jeune Confidence Scène coupée de : ''A New Day'' Une Nouvelle Journée Scène coupée de : ''Lies'' Mensonges Scène coupée de : ''Chamber of Hearts'' La Chambre des Cœurs Scène coupée de : ''Hallucinations'' Hallucinations Scène coupée de : ''Wrong Brother '' Mauvais Frère Scène coupée de : ''Town Issues'' Problèmes de la Ville Scène coupée de : ''Smooth Sailing'' Voile en Douceur Scène coupée de : ''Magic is Here'' La Magie est Ici Scène coupée de : ''Storybooks'' Livre de Contes Scène coupée de : ''Aligned Interests'' Intérêts Communs Scène coupée de : Saison 3 ''Mr. Van Winkle'' M. Van Winkle Scène coupée de : Dans la Forêt enchantée, un homme court pour tenter d'échapper à son poursuiveur. Il est cependant vite rattrapé par Rumplestiltskin, qui lui rappelle les termes de leur contrat : le paiement devait s'effectuer dès l'aube. Son interlocuteur tente de se justifier en affirmant qu'il s'est endormi après avoir bu de nombreuses pintes de bières à la taverne et qu'il a juste besoin de temps pour réunir l'argent du Ténébreux. Le sorcier ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et endort l'infortuné M. Van Winkle pour une durée de 100 ans, lui octroyant ainsi tout le temps du monde. Il dérobe ensuite son couteau au malchanceux afin de l'offrir à son fils. ''A Helping Hook'' Un Crochet Aidant Scène coupée de : ''Father of the Bride'' Le Père de la Mariée Scène coupée de : ''Thank You Note'' Merci Pour la Note Scène coupée de : ''Baby Gift'' Un Cadeau pour le Nouveau-né Scène coupée de : ''Force Fed'' Se Forcer à Manger Scène coupée de : ''Connected'' Connectés Scène coupée de : ''Princess Leia'' Princesse Leia Scène coupée de : ''Liar Liar'' Menteuse Menteuse Scène coupée de : Saison 4 ''Magic Survives'' La Magie Survit Scène coupée de * : ''Welcome to Public Office'' Bienvenue à la Fonction Publique Scène coupée de * : ''Time Will Tell'' Le Temps Nous le Dira Scène coupée de : ''The Babysitter'' La Baby-sitter Scène coupée de : ''Friends Forever?'' Amies pour la Vie ? Scène coupée de : ''Just Like Everyone Else'' Comme Tout le Monde Scène coupée de : ''I'm the Lucky One'' Je suis le Chanceux Scène coupée de * : ''The Ice Cream Lady'' La Vendeuse de Glaces Scène coupée de : En 1999, Regina Mills marche dans Storybrooke où elle découvre pour la première fois la vitrine fraîchement décorée du Any Given Sundae. Elle entre alors et interroge la vendeuse de glace, Ingrid. Celle-ci se fait passer pour une victime du Sort noir en prétendant travailler dans sa boutique depuis toujours. Satisfaite, le maire quitte le magasin. Ingrid retrouve alors Simplet, le gérant original du Any Given Sundae. Ingrid lui explique que la Reine doit croire qu'elle est une victime de la Malédiction. Elle retire alors les souvenirs du nain. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Regina découverte Any Given Sundae vitrine glaces coupes.png|Regina découvre le Any Given Sundae. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Regina Mills Ingrid questions vendeuse glaces travail depuis toujours Sort noit.png|Regina interroge Ingrid. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Simplet (Storybrooke) ligoté Ingrid.png|Ingrid retient Simplet prisonnier. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Simplet (Storybrooke) caillou magique Ingrid.png|Ingrid retire les souvenirs du nain. ''Chasing Happy Endings'' À la Recherche d'une Fin Heureuse Scène coupée de : ''Laundry and Tea Cakes'' Blanchissage et Petits Gâteaux Scène coupée de : ''Magic Cake'' Gâteau Magique Scène coupée de : ''No Deal'' Pas de marché Scène coupée de : ''Camp Site'' Campement Scène coupée de : Dans la forêt, Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant marchent avec les Reines des Ténèbres, et la princesse admet qu'elle pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de collaborer avec des méchantes. Son mari est cependant certain que leur dire qu'ils refusent de collaborer avec elles serait une mauvaise idée. Maléfique annonce soudain qu'ils dormiront au milieu des arbres cette nuit, et fait apparaître deux tentes, l'une étant éclairée, l'autre sombre. Cruella d'Enfer s'élance avec enthousiasme vers la plus belle, d'un pas vaudevillesque. 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Blanche-Neige Prince Charment mauvaise idée.png|Blanche-Neige ne veut pas collaborer avec les méchantes. 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Maléfique Ursula Cruella d'Enfer Blanche-Neige Prince Charmant arrivés.png|Le groupe arrive à leur campement. 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Cruella d'Enfer Maléfique Ursula Blanche-Neige Prince Charmant choix tente.png|Cruella repère sa tente « préférée »… 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Cruella d'Enfer tente éclairée.png|… et va s'y installer. ''A Cow Named Nan'' Une Vache Nommée Nan Scène coupée de : ''Good Boy'' Bon Garçon Scène coupée de : Arrivés dans la forêt, Cruella d'Enfer descend de sa voiture et demande à Henry son téléphone. Celui-ci voyant Pongo qui le menace, n'hésite pas à le donner à la cruelle diablesse, qui ensuite le traite de bon garçon. 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Henry Mills plaqué.png|Henry est plaqué contre la voiture. 2016-07-28 21h07 22.png|Cruella veut son téléphone... 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Cruella d'Enfer Henry Mills téléphone.png|Henry accepte de lui donner. 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Cruella d'Enfer Henry Mills dos.png|Cruella est fière de son bon garçon. ''The Lonely Author'' L'Auteur Solitaire Scène coupée de : ''Things Can Change'' Les Choses peuvent'Changer Scène coupée de : ''Empty Chairs at Empty Diner'' Chaises Vides au Restaurant Vide Scène coupée de : ''We Can Fix It!'' Nous Pouvons nous en Charger ! Scène coupée de : Anecdotes * Actuellement, seules les scènes coupées de la saison 4 sont considérées comme "canon" officiel de la série. ** La scène coupée Hallucinations a également été confirmée comme faisant parti du canon officiel de la série. Références Catégorie:Vide